time heals all wounds
by purplegiraffe100
Summary: **Contains spoilers from CoLS and Clockwork princess** Tessa comforts Magnus on his break up with Alec, but has her heart truly healed? **one shot**


_**AN: this is set right after Magnus walks out on Alec. Enjoy! R&R**_

Magnus sank onto the couch with his head in his hands one thought going through his mind: _Alec. _Walking away from him had been the hardest thing he had ever done. He loved him more then he had ever loved anyone else, but Alec had gone behind his back and how could he trust him now?

A soft knock came from the door. "I don't want to talk to you Alec!" he yelled. The knock came again impatient this time, "go away you stupid Lightworm!" he yelled back.

"Magnus Bane!" came a familiar voice of deadly calm. "Don't you dare call me a Lightworm!"

"And who pray tell is outside my door?" Magnus asked in a falsely sweet voice that he knew would get him in trouble from who was outside the door.

"If you don't recognized my voice after 130 years of friendship I swear-"

"Tessa I know it's you now stop yelling, or syou'll wake up the whole of New York."

"Well let me in then." She called from outside the door.

Magnus opened the door to reveal the brown haired, gray-eyed girl who he had known for over 130 years.

"Tessa, why are you here?" he asked.

"Raphael told me about you and the Lightworm, so I came to cheer you up." She proclaimed sitting down on the couch.

"Well thanks but no thanks, I'm fine." He told her bitterly.

"You are not fine, Magnus." She replied calmly.

"How so?" he challenged.

"Well the Magnus Bane I know always has at least three bucket loads of glitter in his hair, dresses like a madman and wears immaculate make-up. But the Magnus Bane I see is a man who did not spend two hours getting ready this morning." She reasoned.

"Didn't feel like it." He murmured so she couldn't hear, but she did anyway.

"Something is very wrong Magnus and you know it."

"Fine! Yes I broke up with Alec because he was seeing Camille behind my back so she could make me mortal" he collapsed on the couch crying, black eyeliner streaming down his face. Tessa placed a comforting arm around his back and let him cry into her shoulder.

"It's okay Mag's it's okay." She soothed.

"How did you ever get over Will?" he asked desperate to know how to end his sorrow.

"You don't really get over it, you just learn to cope with the pain." She told him. She felt the sobs increase but she was going to be truthful.

"He has beautiful eyes right?" she asked Magnus.

He stopped crying for a moment. "Yes the colour of your Williams eyes. He looks so much Like Will."

"Is that why you dated him? Because he reminded you of Will?" she asked. Magnus took his head off her shoulder and stared at her.

"That's why I first noticed him because he looked like Will. But he's so different he's smart, kind, shy, and he gets jealous easily which is adorable." Magnus replied still sniffling.

"Will got jealous easily too it was cute." Tessa remarked with a far off look Magnus knew only to well: she was remembering the past and how she missed it.

"Yes but Alec isn't as much of a jerk." He got slapped on the arm for that but only a playful one they were both grinning now.

"What's your best memory of Will?" Magnus asked they didn't talk about the past much, it was a sore spot for Tessa.

"Watching him chase ducks out of the pond while James and Lucie tried to stop him." She drifted out of reality for a second before shaking her head and asking, "how about you what's your best memory of Alec?" Magnus had to think for a moment there were so many good memories: taking a picnic to central park, watching movies together, showing him the Internet…

"Hard to pick just one." Tessa nodded in understanding.

"The worst time though was when Will almost took off James's head while knife throwing." She told him laughing.

"Alec once threw all my glitter out the window!" Magnus said laughing.

'Why on earth would he do that?" Tessa asked puzzled as to why Magnus's boyfriend would do that.

"He needed room for his clothes," he said sighing, "that glitter was expensive."

"Yes but knowing you Magnus Bane you summoned it from the closest store without paying." Tessa told him. He shrugged and Tessa laughed.

"The day Will died," Magnus started and Tessa flinched, "What did you do?"

"I don't really remember. I think I shut myself in my room for a few days and let no one in. which I don't recommend doing. But break ups and death aren't the same thing." A sad look came over her face.

"I know."

"So Camille was involved in this?"

"Yes she never got over me. I mean who could?" Magnus and Tessa fell into fits of giggles and Tessa fell off the chair.

"So you go by Gray again?" Magnus asked when they had gotten over their giggles and Tessa was back in her chair.

"Sometimes. But I go as Herondale too." She told him.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Magnus please let me in you don't understand!" cried Alec from behind the door. Magnus looked at Tessa, she shrugged.

Magnus got up from the couch and went to the door to open it. On the doorstep stood a very out of breath Alec. "You need to listen." He panted. "I'm so sorry." Magnus raised his eyebrows.

Just then Tessa decided to come to the door. "I see what you mean Magnus," she said, "He does look like Will, maybe he got that from Cecily, though I see none of Gabriel in him."

"Who are you?" asked Alec rudely.

"Who said it's any of your business Lightworm." Magnus said coldly.

"Lightworm?" Alec asked.

"Gosh does he really not know?" Asked Tessa. "I thought you were parabati with Jace Herondale."

"I am how did you know-" Alec started before Tessa cut him off. "I know a lot more about the Herondales than you think." She said irritably.

"Alec just leave." Magnus said.

"But I-"

"Nope." Magnus said popping the P and slammed the door in his face.

"Magnus." Tessa said as he once again dissolved into tears. "It's going to be okay."


End file.
